


Lazy Afternoon Kiss

by BeTrueBeYou96



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTrueBeYou96/pseuds/BeTrueBeYou96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day spent training, Kageyama and Hinata share their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dulled_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulled_dreams/gifts).



> A ficlet written for my fantastic friend, [dulled_chrome.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dulled_chrome) She's amazing, and if you get the chance, you should definitely check out her works. 
> 
> By the way, this is the first time I've written for this fandom, and this pairing in particular. I hope ALL of you are able to enjoy!

The heat bearing down on them never felt so good.

After a long day spent training for their next volleyball tournament, Hinata and Kageyama were finally able to sit underneath one of the trees surrounding their school. The shade provided by the tree allowed their bodies to cool off, their labored breathing becoming calm.

They were tired, hungry and thirsty, but none of that mattered. It was far more important to soak in the last few rays of sunshine. The setting sunlight shone on their skin as their eyes began to drift shut. At the moment, everything was peaceful, and a gentle breeze drifted around them.

Kageyama opened his dark, blue-gray eyes and peered over at Hinata's smaller frame. He looked like he was asleep (a fact that Kageyama would not have doubted.) After all, Kageyama had purposely pushed Hinata almost to his breaking point- ensuring that the boy was working up a sweat before finally easing up on him and allowing him to miss a few tosses.

Hinata's orange hair was in even more disarray than usual, its spikes pointing up in every direction. Remnants of sweat clung to his black jersey shirt and shorts. The boy's pale legs were stretched out in front of him, his back pressed against the rough bark of the tree behind him.

Kageyama's intense gaze shifted to their intertwined hands. For several months, the pair had been dating. Kageyama still couldn't believe his luck that he and Hinata were still together, and that each day they spent together they grew more and more comfortable around one other.

Kageyama loved Hinata, and vice versa, but unlike many other relationships, they didn't feel the need to rush anything. In fact, they hadn't even had their first real kiss yet. Just thinking about what it might be like to finally kiss Hinata sent goosebumps rising on Kageyama's arms and legs.

It was slightly nerve-racking that Hinata could have this kind of effect on Kageyama. Whenever he thought about them kissing, Kageyama would blush a bright red and get all sorts of shy and flustered. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Hinata; he was just nervous. He'd never kissed anyone before and he didn't want to mess it up when they finally did kiss.

Kageyama looked back up at Hinata's face, and blinked in surprise when he saw that Hinata's brown eyes were open, and that he was staring at him strangely. Actually, for a few days now, Kageyama had noticed that Hinata would give him this same strange look. His eyebrows would be narrowed, his eyes looking lost in thought, and his lips slightly parted in concentration. But unlike the other times, Hinata didn't look away when their eyes met.

Kageyama felt himself blushing, but didn't dare look away from Hinata. It was like he was trapped in place. His heart began to beat rapidly and all sorts of thoughts ran through his mind, but not one of them could have prepared him for what happened next.

Hinata leaned in, easily breaching the small space between them. His hand came up and cupped Kageyama's cheek, his thumb gently brushing back and forth on his skin. Kageyama felt his body lean into the touch. He found that he felt comfort from the gesture, and craved more.

Hinata smiled gently at him before leaning in until their noses were slightly touching. Now there were only a few centimeters separating their mouths, but Kageyama found that he didn't mind. Whatever was going on felt right.

Their eyes were still trained on each other when Hinata worried at his bottom lip, chewing on it nervously.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Hinata asked, his breath mingling with Kageyama's own.

Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat, nodding his head slightly. Somewhere along the line he had lost his voice, but he didn't need to speak because Hinata understood. The boy leaned in all the way and gently pressed his lips to Kageyama's compliant ones.

The kiss was soft, gentle, and completely took Kageyama's breath away. He kissed back, but nothing was urgent about the kiss. It didn't need to be, and it felt amazing.

After the briefest of moments, they parted. However, their foreheads were pressed against each other. Hinata and Kageyama smiled at each other lazily, their hearts unknowingly beating as one as they took each other in.

Who knew a simple kiss could feel like this? That it didn't have to be rushed or demanding? It was simple and it was everything Kageyama would ever really need and want.

It was perfect.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a comment and/or kudo. Any/all bookmarks are much appreciated.


End file.
